Secrets are made to be found out
by night-queen23
Summary: Aleeya gets to live the life girls only could dream about. shes a mermaid and so are her friends emma, cleo, and rikki. but when her mum gets called back into the CIA shes sent to her brother sams where she gets mixed up with werewolves, vampires and the volturi
1. the full moon

Hey all so here is my prologue to my new h2o twilight crossover fanfic, I hope you like it more shall come soon. Now on with the story!

-coraline

Song chapter -

full moon by black ghosts

"race you to the moon pool?" Rikki asked as we stood on Emma's back patio.

"I'm gonna win!" I squealed taking of down to the ramp to the water, with out a second thought I kicked off and dived into the water enjoying the feeling as it wrapped around my body and soaked my clothes.

My body began to tingle and I became water for a split second then I had my wonderful long orange tail, with a simple flick of my tail I jetted off towards mako island.

I reached the reef scattering fish as I swam by. I swam up to the surface and flipped over to float on my back.

I felt at peace staring at the big silver full moon. I lost myself to the moons powerful aura.

Soon I was joined by Emma Rikki and Cleo they copied me and began floating on there backs too, I don't know how long time had ticked by as we watched the moon.

I rolled of my back and dived under the water and headed for the moon pool.

We entered the moon pool me going first then Emma the Cleo then Rikki, our heads bobbed up above the water just as the moon came over head.

The pool started bubbling as the moons magic took hold, the small golden bubbles started floating up towards the moon.

Cleo reached her hand up to the moon and we all copied there was a gust of wind created by me and Cleo, then snow fell on us created by Emma, then lightning stroke created by Rikki.

As the moon moved away from the moon pool, the bubbles died stopped and we all lowered our hands.

We swam out of the moon pool and took our time getting to the beach exploring the reefs and enjoying being mermaids.

A while later we reached the beach.

We dragged our selves up onto the sand away from the water, we had gotten out near some rocks so no one could see us, Rikki dried off her tail then dried of the rest of us.

We all turned around and watched the moon hover just above the horizon, the moon fell out of the sky and disappeared into the ocean, we sat down on the sand and all fell asleep.


	2. sunrise

_**Hey all okay here's the first chapter, this story is not top priority so it will be updated slowly maybe like once a fortnight depends on what I feel like writing. In the meantime check out my other story!**_

_**Okay enjoy xo**_

_**- Coraline **_

_**I couldn't find a song for the chapter :(**_

I slowly opened my eyes, to only be blinded by a bright light.

I sat up, to see I was on the beach.

Crowds of family's were pilling onto the beach taking good use of this warm sunny day.

How the hell did I get here, what happened last night?

I turned to see Cleo Emma and Rikki still asleep.

I reached out and shook Rikki's arm.

"Rikki, wake up" I said

She opened her eyes, and sat up

"what are we doing here?" she asked.

"I don't know" I said looking up to the tumbling waves.

"Cleo, Emma wake up" Rikki said kicking their legs.

"what happened last night?" Cleo asked rubbing her eyes.

" I don't know, but Lewis might, lets go" I said standing and brushing the sand of my shorts.

We all headed up to the board walk and towards Emma's.

We were halfway there, we decided to cut across the oval.

"I have the worst headache" Rikki said rubbing her head.

We got up onto the road when I noticed Emma wasn't with us.

"Em?" I called turning around

"yeah hang on my shoelace is untied" she said bending down to do it back up

She came back up and was just about to take a step forward when water sprayed out from the ground

"Ail!" Emma yelled,

Cleo was quick to turn of the sprinkler.

I counted down the seconds before her tail would appear.

1…2…3…4…5

I threw up my hand and used my water power to pull all the water of her, id practised this heaps since I had become a mermaid.

I managed to get all the water of her and her clothes.

Until it was all in one giant ball.

"that was close" said Emma walking up towards us.

"good thing I know how to do this" I said throwing the water ball back onto the grass.

We all ran back to Emma's.

"Lewis you here?" I called out

"what?! I'm awake!" Lewis yelled for the lounge room, then there was a thump

"Lewis?" Cleo yelled running to the lounge room.

Cleo started giggling

"what's funny?" Rikki asked as we walked forward.

When we turned the corner we saw what was funny, Lewis had been sleeping on the couch and was now on the floor tangled in blankets.

Me and Rikki couldn't contain ourselves we bursted out laughing.

Emma just shook her head at us and sat down on the couch.

I headed to the kitchen in much need of food.

"so what happened last night?" Rikki asked

"well our dear friend Aleeya here forgot to put cardboard on the windows in Emma's bathroom, and I bet you guys can guess the rest"

I was shocked I was sure I had put cardboard on that window.

"but I did cover it Lewis, I'm sure of it" I said puzzled

"well it wasn't when you called us all upstairs for some emergency and then Rikki Emma and Cleo got moon struck then you all raced out back and jumped into the water"

" I.. I thought I covered it" I said walking over to sit on the couch next to Emma.

"its okay Ali, we forget things sometime's it over and done with now" Emma said giving me a hug

Emma was always the more proper of the group and you didn't often see this side of her, sure she was caring but usually she would rant and rave about something like this. Maybe she felt she owed me from saving her tail this morning on the oval.

"so was that all you saw last night Lewis?" Cleo asked

"pretty much I looked for you guys but I couldn't find you so I came home" Lewis said looking at us all

"did you guys stay at mako all night?" he asked

"no we woke up on the beach" Rikki said standing up

"where you going?" I asked

"I gotta go find Zane" she was already at the front door when I said

"what for?" but she Just continued to walk out the door.

"okay" emma said confused

"I need food or I think I might die" I said as my tummy rumbled.

"well, me and Lewis will go to the juice net with you" Cleo said

"shoot I have a shift this morning" emma said jumping up and looking at her watch

"that I'm 3 minuets late for! Ash will be wondering where I am!" emma said running upstairs to get her things

" we'll meet you there" I yelled out

I was now sitting alone at the counter sipping on my cranberry booster, Lewis had surprised Cleo with a picnic at mako so now I was alone.

my phone buzzed inside my pocket.

I pulled out my phone to see that my mum was calling

"hey mum, what's up?" I asked

"well I have some bad news" she said I hint of worry in her voice

All thoughts of bad things went through my head.

Has someone in our family died?, Is my brother Sam okay?, does mum have to go back to the CIA in Washington?

"what is it?" I asked slowly fearing the worst

"why don't you come home and we can talk about it" mum said

"okay" I said then hung up

"you okay Aleeya?" ash asked walking past

"me? Um yeah, I gotta go" I said sliding of the stool.


	3. When it all falls apart

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter, I have the next chapter written if I get some more reviews ill post it before the end of the week **

**Coraline xo**

Song chapter:

When it all falls apart

The veronicas

I pushed open the front door, and headed for the kitchen

"Mum?" I called she wasn't in the kitchen

"In my room" she called from upstairs

I walked slowly up the stairs and headed into her room

"Mum what are you doing?" she was sitting on the floor folding clothes into a suitcase.

"They need me to work on a case in Washington" she said zipping the bag shut and standing up.

"oh, I can stay at Emma's for as long as I need to her family loves me" I said excited

A couple of moths staying at Emma's are going to be so much fun

"No darling, iv arranged for you to stay with Sam in Washington" she said patting my head and walking downstairs

"What?" Washington! I can't go to Washington, even worse I can't go to forks it rains 24/7 how the hell am I meant to hide being a mermaid if it freaking rains all the time?!

"Mum its fine can stay here!" I said frantic

"But you haven't seen Sam since you were 4 Ali. It will be good for you"

"I… I can't go!" I was freaking out I can't go to forks!

"and why not?" she asked putting her hands on her hips looking at me with one eyebrow raised.

"I would be leaving my life, my friends, my school! You have dragged me from Seattle to New Zealand and then we came here and I felt I found somewhere I belong! A PLACE WHERE I CAN BE ME!" I shouted I was mad and upset

"I'm sorry Aleeya but it's not up for discussion and after this case blows over I promise you can come back. I have to leave tonight, so I need you to stay at one of the girls and they are going to have to take you to the airport tomorrow"

I stood there shocked for a few minutes, not moving

"I suggest you go get packed and call one of the girls to figure out where you're going to stay, because I have to be out of here by 3"

I glanced at the clock hanging above the counter in the kitchen, it was already 11

I ran upstairs and into my room shutting and locking the door, I pulled out my phone and dialled Cleo's number, she answered on the second ring

"Hello?"

"Hey Cleo it's me" I was fighting to keep back the tears that wear threatening to spill out

"Hey Ali, are you okay you sound upset" Cleo now sounded worried

Cleo could always tell when something was wrong

"I'm moving" I said not bothering to hide back the tears anymore

"What? Why? When? Where!" Cleo asked in a rush

"My mum got called back into the CIA and she is sending me to my step brothers home, I leave tomorrow" I said getting up and pulling out my suitcase from under the bed

"Oh Ali, everything will be okay its only for a little while, where are you going?" she asked trying to comfort me

"Forks Washington" I started throwing clothes into the bag

"Wait you're going to live in forks, Ali you can't go to forks it rains there every day!"

"I know but I think it will be okay I've been practising with my powers and I've gotten better at stoping water from getting on me"

But I knew that with the kind of downpours that they have in forks this was going to be hopeless, everyone is going to find out my secret and they will ship me of to some crazy scientist where they will probably make me try to talk to fish and run all kinds of creepy tests.

"Hey can we all stay at yours tonight, my mum leaves at 3 and I have nowhere to go?" I asked

"We can't stay here; my dad is being a jerk. I'll call Emma and get back to you" and with that she hung up.

I huffed and walked over to my shelves and got out all the books I can't live without, which included; twilight, house of night, vampire academy.

In less than two hours I had managed to pack everything into 3 suit cases and 2 bags.

I sat on my floor and looked at my empty room, thinking of all the great moments I've had in this room, like the day I found out I was a mermaid.

I walked into my room and flopped down on the bed, last night was so stressful.

First I decided it was nice to go for a nice walk along the beach, with the water being too hard to resist I jumped in and swam out as far as I dared, and with my luck I was pulled out to deeper ocean by a rip the waves where crashing all over me causing me to swallow water and have no air. I felt myself begin to sink under the surface; the last thing I saw was inky blackness of the sea then 3 orange objects.

I woke up on what I assumed was the beach and just figured I had washed up.

When I stood up and looked around I didn't see people or buildings instead I saw thick jungle, where the hell was I ?!

I reached into my pocket for my phone only to realize how stupid I was; of course my phone wouldn't work it was soaked with sea water.

I hadn't lived here for more than a week yet so I figured I was still on the gold coast I decided to explore and see if I could find anyone…

The moon was full so it wasn't hard to see. I had gone deep into the jungle and was now standing near a waterfall on some rocks. I gazed up at the moon and took in its comforting glow. I took a step back and slipped on the rocks and fell.

Landing painfully on my butt, I groaned and searched my surroundings; it looked like I was in some kind of cave.

I noticed a soft blue glow coming from the left of the cave.

Letting my curiosity take over, I followed the strange glow through the cave.

I came out into a bigger cave with a pool; I looked up to see the open night sky and the edge of the moon coming overhead.

I soon realized it was the inside of a volcano.

As the moon rose over head the most amazing and strange thing happen, the pool started to bubble up like a spa and small gold bubbles started to rise up out of the water.

I didn't know what came over me but I suddenly longed to be in the water.

Without a second thought I jumped in

The water was soothing and cool. My legs oddly started to tingle. But the whole time I couldn't take my eyes of the moon.

The pool died down as the moon moved away.

I regretfully climbed out of the pool as the water was suddenly cold.

"what the hell are you doing here?!" a guy standing at the cave entrance, scaring the bejeebus out of me.

"I fell down here, why are you here?" I asked

His um'ed and ah'ed running a hand through his sandy blonde hair.

"I um come here sometimes, to um think about… things" he stuttered.

"Right" I totally did not believe him something was up.

I later learned his name was Lewis and that I was actually on an island called mako.

We managed to get out and he gave me a ride back to the mainland and took me home. When we stopped at my house he asked me

"Did you go in the water when the moon was overhead?"

"No" I lied; I had just met this kid. Sure he had been nice and taken me home but I wasn't about to tell him about that amazing experience.

"okay, well ill catch you later" he said.

Mum wasn't too mad by the time I got home it was only 10:30 at night.

I just lied and said I had made some friends and we were down at the beach.

That morning when I woke up I went straight for the bathtub.

I put my hand in the water to make sure it was the right temperature.

And ten seconds later I was on the floor looking at what was my legs and was now a long orange tail.

I laughed at the thought of that day. And remembered finding Lewis and telling him I had gone in the water and learning that his friends Emma Cleo and Rikki were also mermaids.

My phone buzzed, I flipped it open to read the text it was Cleo.

We are all staying at Emma's tonight xx Cleo

Okay be there soon xo Ali

I shut the phone and got up of the bed to change my clothes.

I slipped into a light blue tank top and a pair of dark blue denim shorts.

"Ali we have to go now or I'll miss my flight" mum called from downstairs.

I dragged all my bags down stairs and pilled them into the car.

I sat in the car as mum drove me the short distance to Emma's.

Emma and Cleo where already standing out the front when I pulled up, they took my bags inside and left me to say goodbye to my mum.

"You're going to need warmer clothes up there so here" she said handing me a roll of $50 notes

"Mum?!" I said trying to give her back the money

"No. you will need it" she said

She pulled me into a tight hug.

"Be careful mum"

"and you too my dear"

She pulled back and kissed me on the forehead.

"I love you" she said trying to blink back tears.

"Love you too" I whispered.

Mum slid back into the car, and waved goodbye

Emma and Cleo came up beside me taking my hands in theirs.

Mum pulled out of Emma's drive way and drove of down the street.

"We need a swim" Cleo said


	4. Were running away to where we belong

_**Hello people! Here's the next chapter I know I said I would update before the end of last week but iv jest been so busy with dancing and exam study I don't even have time to sleep! But im =trying beause I love this story and your reviews so keep it coming and ill keep the chapters coming.**_

_**Happy Halloween guys! Xo**_

_**- Coraline xo**_

_**Where we belong**_

_**Kate alexa**_

We spent the entire afternoon at mako talking about how amazing being a mermaid was and all the great times we had and all the bad times. Like when Rikki got kidnapped by those phyco people she was selling rare fish to.

And the time Cleo died Emma's hair red.

I was really going to miss this.

Lewis, ash and Zane had all come to the moon pool an hour later with flippers and snorkels.

" come on in the water" Lewis said

And in less then 20 seconds Lewis had thrown Cleo over his shoulder and threw her into the water.

Zane had gone strait for Rikki and picked her bridal style and threw her into the water.

Ash dived for emma, she almost slipped away but he managed to catch her around the waist and take a kicking and giggling emma to the edge of the moon pool and throw her in.

The boys all turned on me then inching closer.

I was pressed against the rock walls with them 10 feet away.

No way was I going to let them get me in.

I threw my hand up and made a long tail of water rise up from the moon pool.

It snaked around them I moved the water around them forcing them to stand at the edge of the pool.

I was just about to let the water push them in when suddenly my feet left the ground.

I screamed as I was now floating 15 feet above the ground.

I looked down to see Cleo with her hand raised manipulating the wind to lift me up and keep me there.

"Cleo!" I yelled

Cleo smirked

"don't you dare - " but I was to late she had dropped here hand.

I screamed as I fell into the pool with a loud splash.

My legs tingled and the water around me bubbled as my tail formed.

I came up to the surface staring daggers at Cleo.

"come on" emma said diving under the water and heading out of the moon pool.

We all followed emma out one at a time the boys jumping in and going last.

I swam through the water enjoying the beautiful coloured reef and exotic fish.

In forks there aren't any reefs or beautiful fish, just plain boring sand and rocks and dull grey water.

I swam up to the guys.

" hide and seek?" I mouthed, small bubbles escaping my lips.

Rikki's face broke into a smile.

She pointed to her self and mouthed " I'm in"

Lewis grabbed Cleo's tail and ash grabbed Emma's.

Zane grabbed mine.

We all sped of in different directions as Rikki went back to the moon poll to count to 150.

I dropped Zane of near some reefs were I made sure was clear of sharks, he still hasn't gotten over his fear of sharks.

Zane gave me a thumbs up, and turned to swim behind some rocks.

I knew exactly where I was going to hide.

I swam around the back of the island to an underwater cave I had found that was a dead end.

I went inside and up to the air pocket at the top of the cave there was a small rock platform.

pulling myself up onto the rock and flicked my hand over my tail. I pulled all the water of my tail and sent the large ball I had made into the water.

I had learnt to do that 3 weeks after becoming a mermaid, it was the first thing I learnt I couldn't believe Cleo hadn't thought of it, I had shown her how to do it, she can do it she just needs a little more practise.

My tail tingled and I shifted back to my human form.

I scooted over to the edge of the rock and sat cross legged and waited.

10 minuets had past and I still hadn't been found and I was starting to get bored.

"hmm… I wonder?" I said thinking out loud.

I stood up eager to try this new idea.

I flicked one hand at the water and motioned for some of the water to go up to the roof of the cave and stay there.

Holding the water up with the other hand I made a swirling wind pick up around me.

If wind is air, surely I can manipulate it to put a layer of air around me to make the water bounce of my skin.

I managed to get the air to swirl around me close to my body.

" okay" I whispered and then dropped the water.

I shut my eyes tight waiting to be drenched in water.

But it never happened…

Instead the water had fallen around me but not on me.

"yes!" I shouted

I couldn't believe I had done that and first go.

swimming out of the cave so excited to show them what I could do.

I poked my head out from behind some rocks and saw everyone up at the surface.

I swam up and told them I have a new trick and that we should go to the moon pool

Once back at the moon pool I dried of and showed them how I could make the water not fall on me , and they were all shocked and kept asking me to do it again and again.

later back at Emma's house

" I still cant believe you managed to do that Ali" Zane said still amazed

" it sucks that you have to leave and you cant teach me" Cleo said looking down into her ice-cream bowl.

I explained to her how to make the air stay around you and how to hold it up.

She perked up a little bit from now understanding how I did it.

At 11 pm we said goodbye to the guys as Emma's parents wouldn't let them stay.

This would be the last time I would see them for a while.

" bye Aleeya, stay safe" ash said hugging me tightly

"don't get into to much trouble in DC Ali" Zane said hugging me

" keep the secret Ali, your one of us no matter where you are" Lewis said looking me in the eyes, then he gave me a tight hug that I thought wouldn't end.

Lewis had been the first person I told about my mermaid'ness.

He introduced me to Cleo emma and Rikki and made me realize how amazing being a mermaid was.

" thanks guys, I promise I will be back" I said a tear slipping out

They left calling sad goodbyes to the girls.

We all curled up on Emma's bed watching movies and talking.

"I don't want to leave"

" we know Ali" emma said placing a hand on my shoulder.

" I promise I will swim down on weekends"

" its to far Aleeya" Rikki said looking grim

" I can get help from dolphins?"

" there probably aren't any dolphins in that water it would be to cold for them" Cleo commented.

I groaned in defeat.

" I have an idea come on, but be quite. Don't want to wake the parents" emma said slowly opening the door and creeping out.

Totally clueless we all got up and followed her.

She led us to her back yard and down the Warf to the water.

"wait here" emma said running back up to the house.

Emma was taking a long time and I was getting impatient.

I swiftly lifted my hand and commanded the air to pick up Rikki.

She lifted lightly of the ground, attempting to bite back a scream

"Aleeya!" she whispered harshly from above.

I pushed her out over the water and mad her hover their.

Emma was back now holding a camera.

" where's Rikki?" Em asked

I dropped Rikki then, with a yelp she fell into the water.

"there she is" I said giggling

But my giggle was cut short when Cleo came up behind me and pushed me in

" Cleo!"

" you deserved it" she said jumping in

I shook my head and turned to emma.

" what's the camera for?" I asked

" to take photos what else?" emma said stepping up to the edge and diving in


	5. Another now

_**Okay I'll keep this short, yeah I took a long time and I'm real sorry I've just been busy but hopefully things will sped up now.**_

_**OKAY NOW READ!**_

_**-Coraline **_

_**Another now  
Kate Alexa**_

"I promise I'll come back" I whispered as I hugged Emma Rikki and Cleo.

"You better" Rikki cried

"just be safe and don't touch water" emma said trying to blink back tears and be serious she was totally failing

"I won't "I said attempting to smile

"Don't forget us okay" Cleo said, she was crying hard and was clinging on to my arm like I was going to disappear, which in a way I kind of am.

"the last flight to Seattle leaves in 10 minutes people" I flight attendant yelled through a mega phone from the gate.

"That's my call" I said pulling them into a big hug.

They all called goodbyes as I walked over to the flight attendant and gave her my ticket.

I turned around just before I left the desk, to look at my three best friends.

I couldn't help it, dropping my bag I burst out crying and ran back to them and hurdled myself into their arms.

"I love you guys" I cried

They all cried and held each other tight.

"Miss I'm sorry but the flight is leaving" the lady called from the desk

"I'll call you when I land" I said attempting at a smile and totally failing.

Turning around and picked up my bag, I waved and took one last look at my best friends.

I walked down the hall to the plane.

I was too upset to be mad and angry yet, but I knew when I got there I would be snappy and mean.

I found my seat and put in my headphones and played my favourite song another now by Kate Alexa

"please unfasten your seatbelts we have landed in Seattle, I hope you enjoyed the flight" the captain's voice said coming over the speakers.

Grabbing my bag I slowly stood up and stretched, stiff from the long flight.

I walked out of the plane and into the airport.

Finding my suitcase and duffle bag 10 minutes later I grabbed them and walked out of the airport to find a taxi.

Thankfully it wasn't raining

I walked up to a taxi man; he looked about 23 and was way cute like too cute to be a taxi driver.

He was leaning against the car looking for people to pick up.

"Need a ride miss?" he asked politely flipping his blonde hair out of his eyes

"That would be great thanks" I said walking to the back of the car to put my things in

"I'll get that miss" he said giving me flirty smile

I smiled back and hopped into the car.

Wow a hot taxi driver that's got to be luck I thought.

He slid into the car and looked at me through the rear view mirror.

"Milson Street in port Angeles" I said politely.

He smiled a wide toothy grin and started the car and drove off down the road.

I passed the time while looking out the window but that didn't last long when I started to notice the dark clouds that where coming toward us

"was there any particular spot you wanted to be dropped off?" he asked as we drove down Milson street

I thought about that pulled out my phone and checked the text I had gotten from Sam telling me where I was going.

Milson Street, port Angeles.

Outside the library

-Sam

"Outside the library, was all my brother told me" I said looking at the driver.

"Sure thing" he said driving to the end of the street he pulled up to the curb and let me out.

I pulled my bags from the boot, with his help

"There's the damn girl" I heard a guy yell from behind me

"Screw you Sam!" I yelled not even bothering to turn around, I knew it was him.

Handing the guy my money, and returning him with a flirty smile and a cute thanks with a lot of eye battering he got in the car smiling and sped off.

I turned around then to see Sam standing beside a black truck in a grey shirt and blue denim jeans.

"well you gonna help me Mr muscles" I said putting my hands on my hips, giving him my best bitchie look.

Sam had always had a ripped body and a lush tan which would leave everyone in Australia speechless.

Sam only laughed and walked up picking up my duffle bag and throwing it over his shoulder and pulled along my suitcase.

When reached the car only then did I notice he wasn't alone, a guy with short black hair extremely tanned skin and the best body was leaning against the car.

"Oh Ali, this is my mate Jacob" he said gesturing to who I now knew as Jacob

"Jacob this is Aleeya" Sam said patting me on the head.

I growled and gave he my best glare

Sam only laughed and told me to get into the car.

I gladly scrambled into the car because with just my luck there was a loud thunder crack.

"Someone's in a hurry" Jacob chuckled.

When we had finally reached Sam's house I was extremely thankful it hadn't started raining.

Sam lived down a small stretch of dirt road then you made a sharp left, and tucked into the thick forest was Sam's house. It was a cute wood house with 2 stories, it looked cozy and inviting and at the same time freaky because it reminded me of some scary cabin in the woods… I shook my head mentally to get that thought out. This wasn't a scary cabin it was just Sam's home.

I hadn't noticed Jacob coming up to stand beside me, so I jumped when he started talking

"Um… about Sam's fiancée, Emily…. Don't stare it kind of bugs Sam" Jacob whispered each word slowly.

I just nodded, because I didn't want to be rude and ask why.

I walked up the small pathway and onto the porch; I opened the glass sliding door and walked in

"You must be Aleeya!" someone said excitedly as they came out of the lounge room

A women walked out she had lovely tanned skin and long black raven hair with a bangs, she wore a green top with a black and white flano unbuttoned over the top and a pair of faded jeans, but the most noticeable thing about her was the 3 long jaggered lines that ran down the right side of her face. That must have been what Jacob was talking about

I immediately looked away when I realized I was just about to hit the time limit when a glance became staring.

"Yeah, you must be Emily" I said meeting her eyes; they were a soft caramel brown.

Emily skipped forward and hugged me tightly

"I know that you wanted to stay in Australia but I promise I will try to make your stay here as pleasant as possible" she said in my ear as she continued to hug me

She pulled back and gave me a warm smile

"Come, I'll show you your room" she said taking my hand and pulling me up the stairs

She opened a door to a small bedroom, it had a queen sized bed …..

"I'll leave you to it then" Emily said shutting the door softly.

Sitting down on the bed I blinked back tears, I already wished I was home back in Australia.

I missed Cleo, Emma and Rikki so much it was tearing me apart…

A soft knock came from the door

"Yes?" I called hoarsely

"Um your bags are at your door… Emily said dinner would be ready in 5 and that we have company" Jacob said through the door.

I wiped away the tears that had slipped out and opened the door.

"Thanks" I sniffled

"Are you okay? Wait dumb question"

I tried to fight back the tears but Jacob could tell I was about to fall apart

He pulled me into a hug and held me there

His arms were strong and oddly warm wrapped around my small frame.

"Thanks" I whispered into his shoulder

"Anytime"

I pulled back and smiled

Jacob smiled then headed out of the room and down the stairs

I unpacked my bags, folding clothes neatly into the chest of white draws.

With everything unpacked I decided to go down stairs and meet our guests.

I rounded the corner and into the kitchen and at the dining table sat 5 boys.

The only one I recognized was Jacob.

"Aleeya this is Paul, Jarrod, Quil and Embry" Sam said from the kitchen pointing to each of them as he said their names.

All of them had short dark hair though Jarrod and Quil, they all where strangely shirtless and just wore shorts.

It was now that I noticed that they all had what looked like some kind of tribal tattoo on their shoulder, I glanced at Jacob and sure enough I could see the tattoo sticking out from underneath his shirt, Sam had it to…. Odd

Sam and Jacob where the only guys actually wearing clothes.

I walked over to the table and took a seat in the spare seat between Paul and Jarrod; they gave me a smile and continued to eat away at the food on their plates.

"hey Sam where is Seth and Leah?" Embry asked

"they stayed home tonight" Sam replied simply

I filled my plate with food and ate quickly I was in a desperate need to get back to my room I didn't like being in the same room with all these shirtless guys, it was to strange.

"Where the hell is ash he was supposed to be hear ages ago" Jacob said to Sam

"You know ash he's a free wolf" Paul laughed

Sam threw him a serious look which kind of looked like a shut up look…

I dismissed it and continued to eat.

I finished eating and stood up to take my plate to the kitchen, but what I didn't see was Emily walking behind my chair with a big jug of water.

The jug fell out of her hands and the water drenched me.

Without the time to take all the water of me and explain why I was juggling a huge water ball, I discarded the idea

And bolted for the stairs to get up to my room.

"Aleeya?!" I heard Sam yell after me

I ignored him and kept running to my room.

Counting down the seconds in my head I was up to 6 I was almost at the top of the stairs when I tripped and fell loosing valuable seconds, I was now up to 8.

I scrambled to my feet and threw open the door to my room, within one second I had closed and locked the door.

My legs turned into a tail and with a loud thud I fell to the ground.

Groaning I rolled onto my back "great not even here for a day and I've already had water spilled on me" I muttered

Flinging my hand over my tail I tried to pull of all the water it was a slow process but it was the only choice I had.

"Ali are you okay?" Sam called through the door

"Just a minute!" I called

Damn it why wouldn't my tail dry fast enough!

Sam had started to jiggle the door knob.

"Aleeya why is the door locked?"

"Hang on!" I yelled

Finally I changed back

I quickly pulled myself to my feet and opened the door just enough to poke my head out

"Hey Sam" I smiled

"What's going on?"

"I just ran upstairs to dry myself" I explained

He didn't look convinced

"But there's towels downstairs" he said

"Yeah well my top goes see through and it would be rather embarrassing being down there with all those boys"

That struck a nerve on Sam.

"Right, well I'll leave you to it then" he said awkwardly and headed back down the stairs.

I let out a huge breath that I hadn't realized I'd been holding in.

There was no way I was going to go back down stairs.

Great now what to do with the giant ball of water hovering above me.

Keeping my concentration I slowly walked over the window and opened it.

Being careful to not let the incoming rain get on me, I flung the ball of water outside.

Changing into my grey and baby pink striped pj shorts and threw on a blue tank.

I walked out of my room and halfway down the stairs.

"Sam I'm just gonna go to bed!" I called

"Okay!" Sam called back

I had started to walk back up the stairs to my room when I heard the front door open then slam shut

"Ash bout time you showed up!" I heard Jacob say.

Great one more guy for me to meet I thought

I walked lazily into my room and shut the door behind me, flicked of the light and got into bed.

Sleep was just about to consume me when I heard the soft patter of rain on the tin roof of Sam and Emily's house and all I could think was… just great

Tomorrow is going to be my first day at forks high and it will probably rain.

I tried not to worry too much I knew I was going to be fine with my perfected powers I should be okay, so I shushed that small voice that was having a freak out and tried to go to sleep.

The sound of the rain got louder and heavier on the rood was strangely calming and sent me to my ocean of dreams.


End file.
